


Rescued

by nocowardsoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: Percy at the end of Chamber of Secrets.





	Rescued

The Gryffindor sixth year boys' dorm was as quiet as the library at midnight. Percy was the only one there. He stared at his bed's tapestry. Why hadn't he paid more attention to Ginny? Why hadn't he made her tell him what was bothering her? He had been selfish, too focused on his concern for Penny, and now his sister was dead. He hated himself.

He recognized Fred's and George's footsteps on the stairs. "They found her!"

Percy jumped up. "What?"

"Ron and Harry!"

"They rescued Ginny!"

He blinked away the tears that came to his eyes. He'd heard of crying with joy in a Muggle book, but he'd never done it before. George pulled his arm. "Come on, Percy, she's in the hospital wing, let's go!"

He didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
